


i’ll be dreaming of you tonight (till tomorrow i’ll be holding you tight)

by silksoo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, its not that explicit, just youngfeel in love and sexy times, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: brian didn’t know that wonpil liked being called baby until he might’ve accidentally walked in on him talking pictures of himself.(alt. me writing shit after almost two years of not and this being the result.)





	i’ll be dreaming of you tonight (till tomorrow i’ll be holding you tight)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!!! yes, i am working on my dopil. and yes, i did get sidetracked from it and made this in the meantime! i realized there was a lack of youngfeel smut out there and i decided to write this piece of garbage! i’m sorry if this is bad... i haven’t written smut in almost two years. but i hope this satisfies your youngfeel needs... wonpil is a cutie in this one, even though it’s all over the place and really weird. ok i hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> also stream days gone by for brain cells you hoes.

 

 

 

 

brian didn’t know that wonpil liked being called baby until he might’ve accidentally walked in on him talking pictures of himself.

 

not like selcas, or normal pictures. not like the pictures he took to show his face smiling at the camera, ones for family and friends to see during holidays. not the pictures that brian would watch him take if they were asked to at music shows, or ones that wonpil would post talking about how much he loved mydays.

 

oh, no. these were completely different. brian was pretty sure that no one had ever seen these before, unless wonpil had some talking to do. these were photos brian kind of wished he hadn’t seen him taking, specifically: raunchy ones.

 

ones where he had his white button down bunched up to his chin, his mouth being the only thing holding it up as it showed off his perk, pink nipples. ones where his little ass was being almost fully covered by his sheets, guarding it from the pictures he liked to take at angles to somehow make it look cuter. ones displaying him wearing his baby blue boxer briefs, hugging his taut legs, restraining a small tent that looked like it needed attention.

 

wonpil didn’t look like he wanted to take pictures of his face, but brian saw it all.

 

the way his eyes were half lidded, glassy and impossibly dark and needy for something. his cheeks being a rosy shade of pink, and his lips being so bitten and red and raw, brian found himself staring.

 

he realized that he was staring at wonpil when the brunet turned and noticed him, his eyes widening larger than saucers. and brian noticed that wonpil dropped his shirt from his mouth, only for said mouth to be open in surprise. his phone started to shake in his hand. he knew brian was staring at him.

 

the bassist always wondered why wonpil was so excited to get his own room when they moved into new dorms. now he knew why.

 

“look— hyung,” wonpil finally stuttered out, his voice an octave higher than usual, brian feeling a sudden heat pool in his abdomen. “i.. i can explain.”

 

brian blinked for the first time in however long he’d been watching the younger. he didn’t say anything, just observing how _scared_ wonpil looked. the complete neediness in his eyes was gone. the tent in his briefs was now covered by his shirt. younghyun wondered if _his_  growing tent was showing through his sweatpants.

 

“... brian hyung?” wonpil looked hesitant, confused, anything that radiated off of the uneasiness in his voice. but there was also something else, like hope in his voice. like brian wouldn’t leave him right there. that stirred in brian’s stomach.

 

“what were you doing?” brian suddenly said, feeling how dry his mouth was.

 

wonpil flushed at this, looking down at his phone and turning it off, finally. he looked too shy, and brian’s heart pumped loudly. he knew what wonpil was doing, just he didn’t know what else to say.

 

“i- um...” wonpil seemed to get redder, and brian decided to go with his gut and save him from the embarrassment.

 

“do you want something?” the black haired male asked, still standing in wonpil’s doorway like an idiot. he should’ve just left already and went back to going to the kitchen to find snacks. he shouldn’t have been suspicious as to why wonpil was being so quiet in the dorm, he probably should’ve let him be. now he knows wonpil was taking nudes and he doesn’t know what he could do with that information.

 

“i,” wonpil almost whispered, startling brian from his thoughts. he was still stuttering, his hands covering the area that brian noticed last about his appearance.

 

“it’s okay, wonpil-ah,” brian decided to be supportive, knowing he probably uncovered wonpil’s biggest secret.

 

wonpil hesitated. “i want s-something. but you can’t tell the others..”

 

brian thought of the three other band mates, all out probably at the studio. he thought of what they would do if they saw wonpil like this, all pretty and sitting in his bed.

 

“what is it, pil?” brian stepped into the room, already feeling the tense aura around them. he felt his heart pound and lower belly boil. as the bassist looked at wonpil’s big and trusting eyes, he remembered how they looked, so dark and lidded. “what do you want?”

 

wonpil didn’t answer right away, and brian waited until he could possibly be ready. he hoped wonpil would tell him, because he was starting to get a little annoyed.

 

“please don’t be mad at me,” wonpil whined, a voice brian’s heard too many times but this time it was different. it was pleasant. pleasant enough to send more blood to brian’s growing erection. he almost forgot it was there. brian sat beside wonpil on his bed, smelling the cotton and honey coming from wonpil’s clean body. he was starting to feel dizzy.

 

“why would i be upset?” brian chuckled, his joking side never afraid to show. “we all take nudes, wonpil-ah.”

 

wonpil flushed again, but smiled nonetheless. a heart stopping smile. _brian_ _would_ _know_ _this_ , _because_ _his_ _heart_ _usually_ _stopped_ _when_ _wonpil_ _smiled_.

 

“yeah, okay.” wonpil bit his lower lip, a hand resting on brian’s pectoral muscle. his eyes trailed to it, brian’s too. a strange feeling bubbled in brian’s chest. it was silent for a moment, a thick silence that was filled with his and wonpil’s thoughts. both unaware to either male. brian looked up at wonpil’s eyes, them full of nothing but trust and something brian couldn’t help but look at longer.

 

“can i kiss you?” he blurted, mostly on accident, and he thought wonpil would push him away and possibly kick him out, but wonpil just kept looking into brian’s eyes. he kept staring at the eyes like he was in a trance, ones that he would stare at for hours. his heart pounded the hardest it ever could.

 

wonpil swallowed, nodding shallowly, as if waiting for brian to kiss his pink lips. and when he did, that’s kind of when their whole secret started.

 

 

 

 ———

 

 

 

“baby, c’mere.” brian said lowly, on a cold winter night when only wonpil and brian were in the dorms. the other three said they had some work to do, but that only meant one thing to wonpil and brian.

 

they had something going for a few months now, and no one knew about it. they knew it was risky, but sex was hard to find and wonpil and brian were attracted to each other so it made sense.

 

wonpil walked over to where brian was sitting on his bed, back against the wall and eyeing wonpil fondly as he climbed onto brian’s mattress. once wonpil said he liked sleeping in brian’s bed more than his own, they started to spend more time there. brian didn’t mind, however, becausehe felt like he fell asleep easier if his sheets were scented like wonpil.

 

the younger boy hesitantly climbed into brian’s lap, the older resting his hands on wonpil’s waist. wonpil giggled when brian pinched the skin from under his shirt.

 

“god, you’re so cute.” brian cooed, lifting up wonpil’s shirt teasingly, kissing and licking the younger’s sensitive chest.

 

wonpil moaned in response, wrapping his arms around brian’s neck, caging his head to his skin. brian was purposely avoiding the younger’s nipples, bringing his kisses to his collarbone, under his adam’s apple, to his ear, and to his lips.

 

this was one of the few times wonpil and brian could spend having real sex with each other, as it was hard to fit in their schedules. they were planning on doing it all day, and when the hour or so of time came where they knew they would be alone with each other, they tried to take advantage of it the best they could.

 

wonpil kissed brian with passion, just starting to roll his hips down in brian’s lap. the older male groaned quietly, purposely biting down on wonpil’s bottom lip to get him to mewl in brian’s mouth. the younger shuddered slightly when brian squeezed the flesh on his ass, and when the bassist brought his hand into wonpil’s grey briefs to play around with the skin.

 

their lips disconnected with a loud smack and wonpil’s eyes were already starting to water as brian quickly moved his mouth to the perky, neglected nipples that were wonpil’s most sensitive area.

 

“ _bri_ —“ wonpil whined, hugging the other’s head closer to his chest as he continued to grind his ass on brian’s growing bulge.

 

brian suckled around one nipple, rolling the other bud with his thumb and index finger. he knew wonpil’s head was thrown up at the ceiling, his shirt falling down to hit brian’s messy tuft of hair. he disconnected his lips from wonpil’s now puffy bud.

 

“off.” he ordered, wonpil groaning at the loss of brian’s touch as the older wriggled the smaller body off of him. “take your shirt off.” be began to slip his own off.

 

wonpil nodded, quickly throwing his shirt onto the floor to only crawl closer to brian. brian felt his own length twitch in his sweatpants.

 

he kissed wonpil once, seeing how the younger’s briefs were restricting his small erection. wonpil flushed when he noticed brian looking at it.

 

“sit in front of me,” brian hummed when wonpil did so, his legs spread a little open and knees tucked back like when he first saw him. back when wonpil was taking pictures. “you’re so hot, piri.” he mumbled under a fond smile.

 

wonpil looked down and giggled, not noticing how brian was also looking down on him, wondering how much better wonpil would look under him, getting ruined.

 

“oh, look at this.” brian moved forward, peering at wonpil’s tent like it was a new observation. “is your cock really that needy for me already?”

 

he could hear the younger’s breath hitch as brian toyed with the waistband by pulling on it, only for him to let it go and slap against wonpil’s tummy. wonpil gasped slightly.

 

“hyung,” he drew out.

 

“shh.” brian brought his thumb to wonpil’s pink and wet lips, their velvety feel on the tip of his thumb. wonpil opened his mouth slightly, taking the thumb into its heat and sucking lightly.

 

“please touch me, hyung.” he moaned when brian traced along the waistband with his finger.

 

“i can’t tell what you’re saying,” brian teased, “you’ve got me in your mouth, darling.”

 

wonpil took his fragile hands to brian’s wrist, pulling it away from his mouth. “i said i wanted you to touch me, brian.”

 

brian hummed, moving his hand to cover over wonpil’s underwear. “here?” he asked innocently.

 

“please,” wonpil breathed out, slowly rutting against brian’s palm.

 

“oh, baby,” he tsked, removing his hands. “i’m sure you can do that yourself.” he smiled, mischief dripping off of it.

 

wonpil grunted, slowly pulling his tight boxers down his thighs to reveal his cute pink cock, now resting almost curled up to his lower abdomen. wonpil flushed when brian hummed in satisfaction.

 

“you’re so hard for me, wonpiri. i’m sure you would love it if i put my fingers inside of you, wouldn’t you?”

 

“mhm,” he replied, turning around to reveal his pretty little ass. brian felt his own length pulsate. the pianist sat down, now fully naked in front of brian. the older tried his hardest not to grab to the smaller male and sit him down in his lap, thinking about fucking up into him until he trembled, but it was starting to get harder not to do so.

 

“wait here.” brian finally said while standing up, about to go to the bathroom closest his room to find a condom and some lube. “don’t do anything, precious.”

 

wonpil sat on brian’s bed while waiting, feeling his angry little cock wait to be touched. he felt his face burn up hotter than anything as he waiting for brian, thinking about how this even happened. he remembered the first time they’d had sex, and wonpil’s confession after about how he really liked the older. that was a long time ago.

 

brian quickly came back into the room, a bottle of strawberry lube and condom in his hands. wonpil had a thing for brian’s hands, the way they fingered notes on his bass, or the way they wrapped around wonpil’s neck when he was being too loud, it all made the younger’s head spin.

 

“what are you thinking about?” brian seemed to sense the thoughts going on in wonpil’s head when he sat back down, the bed dipping slightly as wonpil looked back at the older, feeling his heart rate quicken.

 

“you.” he said honestly, watching as brian clicked open the cap of the bottle.

 

“me fucking you on my fingers?” he said as he poured a more than enough amount of pink lube on his fingers. wonpil bit his lip.

 

“that too.”

 

brian laughed, ordering the other to lie down on his back. he obeyed, feeling exposed when he spread his legs open to reveal his twitching hole. brian licked his lips at the sight, just wanting to rim him until he came untouched. he knew he couldn’t do that now, though, so his fingers would have to do. they prodded and brushed against wonpil’s tight hole, the younger making small gasps and noises that were clearly an effect of teasing.

 

“just put it in,” wonpil continued to whine.

 

brian only stopped when wonpil said that, glaring at the boy wrapped around him. hetilted his head to the side before smirking.

 

“you have to be patient, _wonpil_ - _ah_ ,” the older said in a low voice, and wonpil felt himself hold back another whine. brian’s voice was dripping with tease, the younger feeling his dick jerk slightly at the way he said those words, “i get it you’re eager, but you have to be a good boy to get what you want, right?”

 

wonpil groaned, nodding his head repeatedly. he knew brian liked it when he obeyed. he just felt so desperate for something inside him.

 

“okay, now be a good boy and be patient.” brian repeated as he inserted his middle finger in first. he tried not to smile as wonpil squirmed around, feeling the slight burn of brian’s finger being inserted in him.

 

the latter slowly pumped one in until wonpil begged him to add another, him putting in his index finger and scissoring around inside. wonpil mewled out incoherent words, causing brian to forcefully add in a third finger, even if wonpil wasn’t ready. wonpil moaned out when brian found his sweet spot.

 

“you want me to touch your cock?” he watched it lay flush against wonpil’s flat stomach, seeing it twitch every time brian brushed against the bundle of nerves that got wonpil shuddering beneath him.

 

“please, please.” wonpil begged, brian quickening his thrusts with his fingers, using his other hand to bring to wonpil’s mouth. wonpil immediately complied, bringing the fingers to his lips and sucking on them until they were slicked with spit. brian then brought this hand down to wonpil’s pink cock, taking it in his hand and stroking slowly. wonpil let out a strangled moan.

 

“please, hyung,” he cried out, feeling brian thumb the precome coming out of his slit. “ _please_.”

 

“you’ll have to speak louder than that, baby.” brian was contemplating on inserting a fourth finger. “what is it that you want?”

 

“i want you,” wonpil choked, feeling the tears start to roll down his cheeks as he bit on his lower lip, it probably bleeding by now. “i want your dick inside of me. please fuck me, brian hyung. i’ll do anything.”

 

“you’re really that desperate for me?” brian raised his brows, letting go of both wonpil’s dick and pulling his fingers out. “you want to be ruined by me?”

 

a bundle of yes’s came out of wonpil’s pretty mouth, brian’s dick throbbing from inside his pants. “please fuck me until i’m crying for more.”

 

this side of wonpil, the begging, dark, and needy side was so unlike him when brian first met him. it was one of brian’s favorite sides of him, just being so undeniably hot and obedient like this. he didn’t ever think that such words would come out of his cute and angel-like wonpil. the one who plays keyboard and has a smile that could save lives. he didn’t imagine himself enjoying when wonpil would grind on his hips and kiss him roughly, teeth clashing and all. but he liked this side of wonpil. no, he _loved_ it.

 

brian stood up, quickly pulling his sweatpants and boxers down to reveal his fully hard dick. its veins pulsated as it hit the cool air, the male finally grabbing the condom and rolling it on as he kept eye contact with wonpil the whole time. he squeezed some more lube onto his hands, lathering it on and giving his dick a few tugs before positioning himself in front of wonpil. the younger breathed in deeply, his chest heaving as he was preparing himself for brian.

 

“do you want to ride me, pil?” brian asked as he put his hands around wonpil’s thin torso. the other yelped when he changed their positions, wonpil being on top with his legs on either side of brian’s hips, resting his hands on brian’s chest.

 

“mm,” wonpil rarely ever rides brian, as he liked it more when the older did the work. but it did feel good whenever he did it, so he decided to do it anyway. he wanted to make brian feel happy. “okay.”

 

wonpil’s heart raced as he raised himself up with brian’s hands on his hips tightly, knowing that he was light enough for the older to possibly hold him up. wonpil arched the small of his back a little, breathing a sigh that cutely blew his bangs up from his eyes. brian smiled, accidentally lowering the boy on top of him without asking him first.

 

it happened all too quickly, wonpil believed, because he let out a sharp cry when brian seated him on his length a little too fast. he felt his hole clench around brian’s dick, words caught in his throat.

 

brian groaned lowly, feeling the tight heat that is wonpil surround his length. he tried not to lose control right there, because he saw wonpil’s eyes squeeze shut and start to form more tears, biting his lower lip. the older felt his heart burst for the younger male, hoping he didn’t hurt him. but he just looked so cute and sexy above him, his flushed cheeks and pink lips making him look like an angel.

 

“can you move?” brian asked, moving his hands to hold wonpil’s waist carefully. he was waiting for a response, a nod or something, but all he heard was a stuttered sigh come from the other as he lifted his hips from brian’s dick completely, just to slam them back down more aggressively.

 

brian tried not to moan from that, because wonpil was just so good, but he did let out a small sound when the younger started to move on his own. the brunet sat straight up, brian cupping one of his ass cheeks and using the other hand to pinch and roll his nipples.

 

wonpil was moaning with every bounce he made to brian’s lap, the older just watching him do a wonderful job at throwing his head to the moon, brian filling him deeper with every thrust. there would be moments where wonpil would look down right at brian, his eyes lidded and glassy just like the dark haired male remembered them, whimpering the older’s name as he roughly rolled his hips down on his length. brian would moan, squeezing wonpil’s ass, the other gasping the slightest. wonpil then tried begging brian for incoherent things, his chest heaving while brian thumbed his sensitive nipples. the older saw how wonpil’s neglected and rosy cock hit his stomach with every small thrust, deciding to grab it and pump it slightly. wonpil couldn’t take the pleasure, feeling his legs shake and a loud, choked out sob escape his lips.

 

brian made sure to hit his prostate with every little bounce wonpil managed to do on his body once he found it, meeting the brunet half way each time. wonpil was a moaning mess, turning into complete putty for brian to take over. he stroked wonpil faster.

 

“ _hyung_ —“ wonpil whimpered, feeling like he was going to fall against brian’s chest. he felt like he was in the clouds with every thrust the older met him with. “i’m going to be close.” he managed to get out.

 

brian gave one more pump to the other’s dick in response. he then slowed down wonpil’s bounces with his thrusts, just leaving him breathing heavily and pulling himself up to meet wonpil’s top half. the black haired male brought wonpil’s face to meet his, kissing the younger’s bitten lips tenderly and slowly, tasting the blood from when wonpil bit them too hard. he mingled their tongues together for a moment, wonpil’s hands cupping brian’s face before disconnecting them. wonpil’s dick was squished between them, causing the younger to mewl if brian moved.

 

“you’re doing so well, pil.” brian commented on the flushed boy above him, the latter giggling while brian quickly pulled out and switched their positions so that wonpil’s back was against the blankets and sheets. wonpil’s sweaty brown hair lied right over his eyes, messy from it flopping around while he rode brian.

 

“can you make me come by myself?” wonpil asked quietly, his voice shy as he opened his legs for brian to see. the younger boy’s pink cock looked very angry, and brian thought of the many ways he could get wonpil to come untouched. wonpil was asking for him to do that, and brian looked at how the younger’s slightly gaping hole clenched around nothing.

 

“of course, angel.” brian bent down to kiss wonpil’s lips, then down his neck. “you look so pretty right now.”

 

wonpil mewled, arms wrapping around brian’s neck as the older brought his dick to the other’s entrance once again. he didn’t hesitate to thrust heavily into him, causing wonpil to moan loudly as the bed rocked with him.

 

“like that?” brian smirked, wonpil swallowing and nodding multiple times. his eyes were locked on the older.

 

brian continued his deep and heavy thrusts into the younger male, feeling his dick slide in and out of wonpil so easily yet so satisfyingly. his hole was tight, velvety, and brian wondered what it would be like if he wasn’t wearing a condom. but he also tried to focus on making wonpil feel good, thrusting until he was sure he found the spot that got wonpil crying out again.

 

“ _yes_! right there,” wonpil’s moans began to get higher, “yes, hyung. please, please, _please_ make me yours.” a string of ah’s came out of wonpil’s pretty mouth as brian fucked into him as fast and hard as he could for a moment, hearing his pelvis hit against wonpil’s ass. he roughly gripped onto the younger’s sides, positioning himself so that he could thrust into the other. wonpil was sure he was crying by now, seeing stars every time brian hit his bundle of nerves, abusing it so that he couldn’t think straight.

 

“are you close?” brian stuttered out, feeling his own dick start to twitch inside of the other male.

 

“yes,” wonpil repeated a number of times, and brian almost lost himself right there as he fucked into wonpil. he bent down to kiss wonpil’s moaning mouth, then moving back to grab the younger’s shoulders so he was pushing wonpil onto his dick. wonpil’s back arched, cock bouncing against his tummy as brian thrusted harder. a strangled moan was caught in his throat.

 

“gonna come for me, baby?” he watched the younger’s hair flop against his forehead with every thrust into his ass. his hips stuttered.

 

“yes, yes hyung. please go harder.” wonpil cried, shouted, feeling his head become cloudy and the only think he could feel was brian’s dick hitting his spot with every uneven and quick thrust. “i’m so... so close.”

 

brian continued to fuck wonpil, grabbing the other’s free hand that wasn’t in his mouth and linked their fingers together. wonpil was biting his other hand to keep down his loud moans, sobbing for brian to go harder and faster and begging to cum on the spot.

 

brian felt himself unravel, the knot in his abdomen breaking loose until he thrusted hard into wonpil a few more times, the bed creaking as he reached his orgasm. brian moaned lowly, leaving bruises in wonpil’s torso, thrusting in and out to ride his orgasm while wonpil’s back arched farther than before. one more hit to wonpil’s prostate, and the younger was letting letting out a earful of a moan while sobbing and hiccuping hysterically, biting into his hand. the sudden orgasm ripping through him as brian continued to thrust. his legs and abdomen trembled as he came a milky white all over his stomach and even on brian, whimpering as brian slowed down his thrusts and pulled his softening cock out of the younger.

 

wonpil was breathing heavily, brian finding himself staring at the beautiful sight below him. wonpil’s hair was stuck to his forehead, lips pink and swollen while his cheeks and neck were flushed, his dick still rosy and body just cutely laid out before him, back arched and all. his eyes still had tears rolling down from them, staining his cute face with water that brian wanted to wipe away. and wonpil’s cum all over his stomach and his hole clenching around air, nothing was a prettier sight than this.

 

brian slipped off his condom and tied it, throwing it into the trash bin beside his bed. he then bent down over wonpil’s body, licking up the still wet cum on his stomach and abdomen.

 

“hyung,” wonpil whined, he sounded a little tired. “why do you have to be so hot?”

 

brian chuckled against his skin, stroking the younger’s now oversensitive dick. wonpil moaned quietly, squirming a little.

 

“i should be asking you the same thing,” he kissed the brunet’s stomach once before all the cum was gone. “you’re so sexy like this.”

 

wonpil tried to deny it, but he only smiled in response. an adorable, familiar smile that everyone knew. he giggled, hiding his face with his arm.

 

brian wordlessly crawled over to the smaller, wrapping his arms around his waist to bring them face to face with each other while laying down. wonpil complies by throwing one leg around brian’s hip, the other in between the older’s own legs. wonpil’s face was pouting, and his eyes were a little drooped. though brian was sweating, he felt warmer at the sight.

 

“cuddle with me, younghyun hyung.” wonpil moved closer, kissing the other on his lips once before nuzzling his face into his neck. “i really like you.”

 

“i know this, wonpil.” the other laughed slightly, kissing wonpil’s neck a few times. “i like you, too.”

 

wonpil hummed at that, his voice muffled under him. “we should probably shower before the others come home, right?”

 

“yeah,” brian drew shapes on wonpil’s naked back.

 

“i don’t want to move, though.”

 

“me neither.”

 

“what if they see us?”

 

“if you’re so scared of them seeing how cute you look right now, we can take a shower.” brian said, moving from their position to stand up and go into the bathroom.

 

“but ‘m tired.” wonpil pouted.

 

“then, suit yourself.” brian shrugged, putting on a front and grabbing his and wonpil’s clothes. “i’m gonna scrub your dried up cum off my stomach.”

 

wonpil giggled at that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“uh... hyung?”

 

dowoon knocked on the bathroom door, hearing the sound of water hitting tiles. he couldn’t find wonpil.

 

“i’m in the shower, dowoon-ah! go make some ramyun!” brian’s voice came from inside, so that could only mean two things.

 

wonpil went out,

 

or

 

he’s in someone _else’s_ room.

 

“hey, dowoon-ah.” sungjin called quietly, like he was going to show him something that he wasn’t supposed to see. when he turned to see sungjin’s mortified expression, he knew it was something like that.

 

on the other hand, jae was laughing his ass off.

 

“what is it?” dowoon cocked his head to the side, walking towards his other band mates.

 

“you have to see this.” jae was still laughing, but he whispered nonetheless. sungjin looked like he was about to rip someone’s head off. “looks like wonpil had a rough day.”

 

at that, dowoon peered into the doorway of brian’s room. he couldn’t believe was he saw.

 

sungjin slapped his arm for staring.

 

“what does it mean?” dowoon asked, still confused.

 

“it means that brian and wonpil got down and dirty while we were gone.” jae said this like it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

“ew.” dowoon tried to feel weirded out about it, but he didn’t really care if he was honest.

 

“i’m going to have to have a talk with them.” sungjin whispered as he closed the door on wonpil sleeping.

 

“you didn’t know about them?” jae laughed once again. “they’ve been so sexually frustrated with each other for a while. i can just see it in the way they look at each other.” the oldest fake gagged.

 

they all stood there, sighing.

 

“well, as long as they’re happy.” sungjin shrugged, scratching his buzzed head before walking into his own room.

 

 

 

 

at dinner, dowoon did end up making ramyun, giving a bigger bowl to wonpil. he didn’t seem to notice, but maybe it was because the older was a little sleepy.

 

“so, brian,” jae smirked, all mischief evident on his face. “are you still hungry, or was wonpil enough for you?” he laughed, wonpil flushing while he looked down at his hands. brian’s eyes widened before he furrowed his brows, smiling along with his band mate.

 

“i’m always hungry, jae.” brian took in a huge mouthful of ramyun, ruffling wonpil’s hair as he chewed. “especially for boys that play synth and have cute kinks.”

 

jae pretended he didn’t hear that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright you’ve reached the end? was it good? always leave constructive criticism.. it’s appreciated!!


End file.
